oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Neitiznot
Neitiznot (pronounced "Nay-tizz-not" ) is a village on one of the Fremennik Isles, accessible only during and after The Fremennik Isles quest. The isle's name is derived from the words 'Nay-tis-not'. Its neighbouring island, called Jatizso means the opposite: 'Yah-tis-so'. These names appear to symbolise the cold war between the isles. Locals will address players by their Fremennik name gained during The Fremennik Trials. It can be accessed by talking to Maria Gunnars on Rellekka's northern-most dock. Neitiznot is a great location for training the Crafting skill, since it has bank chests, spinning wheel, furnace, crafting shop, and yaks, which drop yak hides to tan & make yak-hide armour and hair spin into rope using the spinning wheel. A full list of what Neitiznot has is below. The first few steps of The Fremennik Isles are required to get to Neitiznot. The village offers the following advantages: * Some good mining facilities close to a bank * Left click bank open * Water source very close to bank * Spinning wheel relatively close to bank (just a little more than a click away) * Furnace close to bank * Range close to a bank * Yak hides cured close to a bank * Trolls have fairly decent drops, so it is a potential high level player combat training area. Rune kiteshields and Rune warhammers are pretty common drops from the Ice trolls. * It is possible to kill Ice Troll Runts accompanied by three Honour Guards. Players only need to hit the enemies once to get their drops. Most of the time, the trolls will attack the guards instead of the player, saving life points. Many players find Neitiznot more efficient for fighting Ice Trolls than Jatizso because of this reason, and the fact that there are fewer trolls which makes the place less dangerous. * Yaks are close to a bank. Yaks are great for combat training and the 100% drops (hide and hairs) represent a potential of 57 Crafting experience. With a short bank trip, it makes sense to bank all drops for later Crafting. They have the same life points as Rock crabs, which are famous for their combat experience, and are less crowded as well. However, it is not recommended to try to get to yaks by first going to Jatizso, and then going to Neitiznot by walking through troll infested areas, because this is very dangerous, especially for lower level players without proper equipment for fighting ice trolls. * There is also a Runite Ore deposit near the northern areas of Neitiznot. However, accessing this spawn will result in getting attacked by Ice Trolls. .]] Also see the sister town of Jatizso, that has some matching features. Interestingly, the word Jatizso is pronounced similarly to Ya, 'tis so. This is notable because the kings of Jatizso and Neitiznot are engaged in a continuing quarrel. Some players say that the two islands are outlined in the shape of two dragon heads facing off. The word Neitiznot is pronounced similarly to Nay, 'tis not, showing the contradiction between the two islands. History Over a hundred years ago, two Fremennik brothers, Neitiznot and Jatizso, were banished by their father (who was the king of Rellekka at the time) for their often frustrating rivalry between each other. Shortly after their banishment, they stumbled upon two neighbouring islands north-west of Rellekka. Neitiznot chose the island to the west and named its community after himself. Some time later he was confronted by his brother Jatizso who demanded the island for his own (it is unknown if he knew Jatizso was on the other island and may have been planning to visit it). Neitiznot came out and denied his demand, and the feud continued. To this day, Neitiznot's descendants still have a fierce rivalry with the citizens of Jatizso. Climate and geography Since it is in the north it snows most of the year and cold winds blow through it year round (shown by the trees shaking). However unlike its sister island Jatizso it has good soil for growing trees and plants. It's divided into two islands, the southern and northern island. The southern part houses the settlement of Neitiznot and the yaks. The northern one is currently infested with trolls who are fighting the Honor Guard of Neitiznot. It does contain however, a large amount of arctic pine trees, a vein of runite ore, and some coal ore. Teleportation *You can set your player-owned house (POH) to Rellekka and teleport to your house, then go to Neitiznot from there. *You can also teleport to Camelot, go north to Sinclair's Mansion, follow the path to Rellekka and take the boat to Neitiznot. *Additionally, players who have completed Lunar Diplomacy can teleport with the Lunar Spellbook to the Moonclan Island and speak to any of the inhabitants while not carrying a Seal of Passage, who then will teleport the player to Rellekka, well within walking distance from the boat to Neitiznot. *Players who have completed Love Story can create a Rellekka tablet by using a chisel on a Teleport to House magic tablet. From the POH portal they can then run north and catch the boat to Neitiznot. *Following the completion of the Fremennik Elite Tasks, players can toggle their enchanted lyre teleport destination to Neitiznot, via Olaf the bard. Monsters *Yak To the north of the city... *Ice Troll Runt *Ice Troll Male *Ice Troll Female *Ice Troll Grunt *Ice Troll King (During The Fremennik Isles) Personalities *Mawnis Burowgar (leader) (south of bank) *Slug Hemligssen *Morten Holdstrom *Jofridr Mordstatter *Lisse Isaakson *Anne Isaakson *Gunnar Holdstrom *Thakkrad Sigmundson *Trogen Konungarde *Kjedelig Uppsen *Fridleif Shieldson *Honour Guards Quests *The Fremennik Isles is heavily involved with this island and Jatizso. *The Fremennik Trials is required to get here and therefore to start The Fremennik Isles. *Glorious Memories requires you to travel to Neitiznot several times during the quest. Music *Volcanic Vikings References nl:Neitiznot fi:Neitiznot Category:Cities Category:Fremennik Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Locations Category:The Fremennik Isles